disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/F.G.U: Visiting Sunnydale.
This is for the F.G.U. stories, this one is about mah fandom Buffy the Vampire Slayer... This whole original idea was by Flyingace4, so I applude you for that Ace! Anyways this is my F.G.U. addition of this fandom, so don't go hating on it. And if you don't like these stories DON'T READ THEM! Just pretend that they aren't here. Anyways let me begin fangirling out -w- Once more with Feeling: As the tree house shaked and jumped, the girls excitedly waited for it to land. "I wonder what it will be.." a blond girl said, as she kicked the Timey Whimey Jumper, as if to fix it's slowness. "Maybe..just maybe...we will go into Pokemon again." A ginger girl said from afar. "Or Doctor Who again...I wouldn't mind seeing Nine and Rose kiss again too." The brunette girl said, as she held her glace on the Timey Whimey Jumper's center. "MAKE IT WORK!" "Psshh," A black haired girl, with a red strip, started. "I don't care where we go, as long as I can fangirl about it." "We are called F.G.U. for a reason, Red." remarked the ginger. "Yep, we aim to fangirl, after all." added the brunette. "Hey Kumi, do you have any clue on why this is so slow?" Red asked the blond girl. "Like I know how to use this," She says as she grabs a bag. "Besides, we're already here." she says. The girls started to get up from where they sat, looking out the window, Red started to freak out. "WE'RE IN SUNNYDALE!" She exclaims, the other look at her from aside, all with confused looks. Red was the only one of the group that really knew this fandom from the inside, and out. This was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" Red kept saying, as her shaky hands reached for the rope latter to get her down. "I gotta go meet the Scoobies!" "Wait we're in Scooby-Do?" asked the ginger girl. "Rusty, Ace, I think that's the name of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's group." Kumi said looking out the window at Red, she was jumping off the latter, tripping over herself. Music started to play as the three girls stare at each other. Then they started to hear Red sing for a distance. "Is she...singing?" asked Ace, as they listened to Red's song filling everywhere. "We better help her out, before it gets too bad." Rusty sang, the girls eyes went wide. "Or she will be like this, until it gets all glad." Ace sung along, raising her hand into 'jazz hands'. The girls thought the same thing at the same time, they we're in a musical. "We better leave, before she gets too far!" Kumi added in a songly tune. "Are you sure this will work? This is really a chore!" Rusty added, the same singful melody as Kumi. "Come on, let's go, it's time to fly..." Ace sung, then added in the same tune; "because I am done with this awful rhyme.." the music started to faded as Red, got farther and farther away from the others. "Have we stopped?" Asked Kumi, she didn't say it in song anymore. "Oh my gosh, that was terrifying.." Ace said as she looked out the window with Kumi. "Red seems to be enjoying it," Rusty commented as the watched Red skip into town, the sun finially disappeared out of the sky. Red's song finally stopped when she reached town, she squealed with excitment. She was in a musical! As she skipped into town, she heard wonderful songs. Songs about friendships, songs about mail. It was all too amzing. Red had always liked this episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it was one she always remember. The episode JUST began, it was night and Buffy was probably in the graveyard by now. Suddenly a hand grabbed Red's shoulder, she screamed, thinking it was a vampire, she jumped out of reach, and fell onto the ground. She looked up to see her friends. "Oh..hai!" Red said with a grin. Rusty rasied an eyebrow, "Did you think we were someone else?" "More like something..." Red said in a whisper, as she got up onto her feet. "Did you see what we're in?" she asked them, in responce, they nodded. "GREAT!" Red exclaims, "Now...it's the begin of the episode...and-" she stopped herself, her eyes widened. The other girls turned away to see what she was looking at, standing behind then, acouple yards away in the darkness of the alley, was a man in a cloak. "Red," Ace says in a whisper, "who is that?!" "Uh...maybe Spike..." Red turned her head to the side, "No..that can't be..." "Anyone else get the feeling that he's watching us.." Kumi says with a shiver. "It could be an IT for all we know." Rusty says, an ice berg down her spine. The man started to walk toward the shadows of the alley, away from the girls. "Guys..." Red said, "What if he's not from here...?" The girls look at each other for a moment, finially Red said; "What if he's from the-" "He can't be." Ace said before Red could finish. "Why not? Aren't they all mystious?" Kumi says. "Yeah...they could have found out about us...Ace-" Rusty started, Ace put her hand up. "If that's so...then we have to go, right?" Ace asked. Red wanted to cry, but she told herself not to, as she said; "Yes, if they caught us...we could get kill for all we know... "But...it could just be a vampire stocking us as pray.." Added Red. "I say we leave and come back another time, if they're here that means he's not far behind." Rusty says. Kumi looked over to Red, "I'm sorry Red, you we're so happy too.." "It's alright, come one we better hurry, I don't want to take any chance with these people." Red said angrily as they started to walk back to the Timey Whimey Jumper. "Red, for that, you can pick the next location. Anywhere you want." Ace says as she put an arm around Red, Rusty followed alone and put her arm on the other side. "Yeah, anywhere in time and space!" she said, then added; "Maybe back to my husband?" "Sure...go ahead..I'll just reseach this time around.." she said. "Reseach what?" Kumi asked. "Oh, I've been trying to find out if I can go in my own books...or any books..we haven't done it yet so...yeah it's just a theory.." "Hmm, I would love to do that!" Kumi exclaimed, "Maybe warn Peter that he's going to die, THEN I CAN SHIP HIM WITH SAVANNAH!" "Or you can tell them to kiss..that's always the way to go.." Ace said. "OH MY GOSH!" Kumi said, "Do you think they would do it?" "Who knows...nine and rose did." Red said with a smerk. "Hey Rusty, can your husband wait?" Ace asked her, Rusty thought for a minute then said; "Yeah..he can wait.." she says as she smiles. "Alright! Let's find out if we can go into your book Red..." Kumi said with excitment. Red smiled, yeah Kumi was going to be disappointed when she finds out that Savannah will be so stubborn and won't kiss Peter...she thought wickedly. 'YES, I FINISHED! I decided just to stop it right there, cause you know, that man in the hood would be hard to forget. SO yeah...Hope you liked it! ~Reddi -w-' Category:Blog posts